


The Secret Between Us

by Joycechan29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boyfriends, Fluff, High School, Lime, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycechan29/pseuds/Joycechan29
Summary: Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio Always Fighting but behind this act what are the secret that they keep ?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time making a fanfic and i hope you guys can bear with me english isnt my first language im sorry if there are grammatical errors. 
> 
> Obviously the characters isnt mine but only the fanfic

Another day Another bickering and throwing insults happening inside the gym at the Karasuno Volleyballclub. 

" Oi Tsukishima, I told you to get serious already, " Kageyama Tobio shouted at the tall middle blocker named Tsukishima Kei . 

" Ah I've been blessed ~ His majesty must have taken a notice of a commoner like me" .a smug look painted on tsukishima face as Kageyama walked towards Tsukishima and said " Fvck off shttyglasses "

" Oh What a loose mouth for a royal " 

" Would you stop that shit ?! " 

" If you told me what exactly I shall stop ? " 

" Stop saying shit ! " 

" Pfft- The only one with a dirty mouth is yours. Half of what you said so far was cursing. " Tsukishima laughed mockingly at the setter whose glaring back at him.

" You fckin pissed me off " 

" Oh that's good to hear " The tall middle blocker continued to pissed off the setter. This made Kageyama's blood to boiled and finally shouted

" JUST SHUT UP ! "his shout earned the looks from other members that gained attention. 

" What's happening there ? You two arguing again? " as the captain of the volleyballclub got closer to the two, making kageyama upset as he walks away. Yamaguchi runs to Tsukishima side and said " You made him upset Tsukki look " Yamaguchi pointing at Kageyama as he disappeared from their sight . 

" Shut up Yamaguchi " 

" Gomen Tsukki don't you think you need to apologize to Kageyama ? He looked so upset and angry " a worried look on Yamaguchi's face as he glanced at Tsukishima. A sigh escaped from Tsukishima's lips as he looked at the gym door and said to himself "Shit what have i done"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhhhhh thank you so much for reading this fanfic and thank you so much for giving this fanfic a kudos yeyeyeyeeyy 
> 
> Again im sorry if there's a grammatical errors im still a beginner i'll try my best :))))

Toss

Spike

Toss

Spike

Toss

Spike 

Squeaking of shoes, the sounds of the balls getting hit, sweats filled inside the gym as the freak duo continues to practice for hours. 

" ne Kageyama it's already dark outside, don't you think we need to stop practicing now? 

" huh ? You're right it's already late but just a little more practice "

Kageyama said as he picked up the ball and started tossing again. Hinata grabbed his jacket and turned to Kageyama. " ya know i really want to practice more but i need to go home because natsu waiting for me i'll go ahead bakageyama see ya tomorrow" Kageyama was about to protest to him but hinata's gone like a wind Kageyama just stood there blankly and start tossing again. 

*****

Hinata got his bicycle as he was walking on the school grounds. He saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Hinata called and waved at their direction the two first year stops and turned around to see. Hinata walks closer to them. " oh hinata you're still here? ``Yamaguchi asked hinata. 

" yeah we're practicing our quick " hinata said then suddenly asked " how about you two what were you doing so late? " Ah, we're at the library doing our research in science " yamaguchi chuckles as he says this. Yamaguchi and Hinata continue to talk to each other while tsukishima remained silent as the three first year continue to walked until arriving outside the school. Tsukishima stopped at his tracks and said " You two can go ahead, there's something I forgot in the classroom " Yamaguchi nods as he waved goodbye to tsukishima. 

Hinata turned to yamaguchi and said " you know yamaguchi it's my first time seeing stingy shima being so quiet all of the sudden that's actually good but i dunno why its making me worried ?". yamaguchi laughs when he hears this.

" i think tsukki's not in the mood " 

" you think so ? " yamaguchi hums and replied " come to think of it why did tsukki was so eager to get back in the classroom ? He can just get it tomorrow right unless it's a really important thing but-- as Yamaguchi pauses a bit to think then remember someone " ne hinata is Kageyama still in the gym practicing? " 

" Yeah why did you ask suddenly?".

" It's Nothing now i know what's tsukki forgot ~ " 

" eh ? Really what is it ? " 

" its nothing ~ come on lets go home okay? Natsu waiting for you right? " 

" That's right then I'll go ahead, " Hinata waved at yamaguchi as he rode the bicycle to get home. 

****** 

Kageyama start picking up the balls scattered at the floor to put it back where it belongs then mopped the floor and locked the gym afterwards. Kageyama heads to the locker room to change his clothes. He was removing his clothes when Tsukishima arrived at the locker room and closed the door quietly. 

The tall middle blocker approached the setter. " King " Tsukishima said as Kageyama stopped and turned around and sees Tsukishima. Kageyama was surprised at first " What are you doing here? I thought you're already going home " Kageyama said this while frowning, a sigh escaped from tsukishima's mouth as he stared down at the setter. 

"Look i was about to go home but because of you i have to go back here". So what you're saying that it's my fault now ? An annoyed look planted on kageyama's face. Tsukishima rubbed his temple trying to get calmed " Look i just want to talk to you okay? " "whatever " Kageyama said as he turned his back and was about to get a shirt from locker when a hand stopped him and making him to face the middle blocker and mumbles " im sorry " Kageyama was shocked but decide to teased his lover 

Tsukishima getting embarrassed as he suddenly blurted out " Look im sorry okay? I didn't mean to !

"are you really sorry? Cause clearly it doesn't look like you're sorry" Kageyama teased him but still managed to keep a straight face. Tsukishima was embarrassed, he calmly said " I-im really sorry Kagey- Tobio, im sorry please accept my apology i can't take it anymore it's been 3 days, I missed you " Tsukishima touch his face and caresses it this made Kageyama heart skipped a beat and blushes " I already forgave you i just needed some time to cool off but i never get that angry. 

An embarrassed look at Kageyama's face as he looks away from Tsukishima. A smile plastered from Tsukishima's lips. " Tobio look at me". "N-no i don't want to " A blushing Kageyama refused to look at Tsukishima Face but the tall middle blocker lifts up his chin and said "Tobio" Kageyama stared at his lover's face When Tsukishima traced his thumb at Kageyama's lip " Yes thats right look at me ". 

Tsukishima cupped his face then kissed him on the lips Kageyama was shocked but slowly kisses back. Tsukishima continue to Kissed him passionately. 

As time passes by the kisses became aggressive and deeper the two continue to makeout, moans and grunts can be heard inside the locker room, When tsukishima heard his lover's moans he gets turned on and start grinding into Kageyama , His hand went inside his lover's shirt and roams his hand around and pinches his nipples. Kageyama felt so much pleasure just by Kissing and he was grinding back when he felt Tsukishima's hard bulge. He feels his knees and legs weaken from pleasure. Tsukishima noticed this so he lifted up his lover. Kageyama automatically wrapped his legs around Tsukishima and held on to his lover's shoulder.

Kageyama pulls away from each other a string of saliva connected between them, Panting.. the two look at each other and smile. "Your mouth tasted so good and sweet like a strawberry," Tsukishima said as he continued to grind Kageyama-clothed pants. Kageyama holds tight at his lover's " 

K-kei ahhh s-so good~"  
"C-can you feel my cock getting harder King ". 

Tsukishima grinding faster and harder. A loud moan escaped from Kageyama's lips. '' Y-yes i can feel your cock ahhh i want it inside ~ ". A smirk plastered on Tsukishima's face. 

Tsukishima stopped their heated session " W-why did you stop? '' Kageyama was panting when he asked his lover. " Look, it's getting late. I want to continue this but unfortunately not here okay? Besides this is a locker room we'll just continue this on another time King '' Tsukishima looks at his lover as he says this. "O-okay i understand " the setter gets off and stands wobbly. Tsukishima held his lover's hand and asked " You okay?

" Y-yeah im okay" he answered then noticed Tsukishima pants then blurted out "but you're not " Tsukishima was confused and questioned him " What do you mean " Kageyama pointed at his pants. Tsukishima was blushing then replied " I-i'll take care of this King " but then Kageyama eyed him and refused. He offered to help him " Shall i take care of it Kei? The setter holds his hand and guides him through the bathroom. A growl escaped from Tsukishima lips As the two continued to make their way to the bathroom stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was hot *gets ice and pours to my face*
> 
> Wow this chapter kinda long huh kskskskksksskksskkskks tbh i was writing this fanfic in the public *laughs* 
> 
> Was that too fast? I JUST WANT TSUKKI AND KAGS TO GET LAID ALREADY HUHUBUHH 
> 
> Dont worry guys i'll do my best writing lemon :)))))

**Author's Note:**

> How is it ? I hope yall like it i'll do my best  
> Oh i forgot to mentioned i got this idea from our rp and i decided to make it a fanfic ;)))
> 
> Im a beginner at writing fics and im on editing phase so keep that in mind hahah


End file.
